


Forget-Me-Not

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures, post-war-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Wufei watched every movement; his hand felt numb around the stem of the glass. His groin ached with a heat that had nothing to do with the lack of air conditioning in public transport. "Have I forgotten a birthday or something?"





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> For Dacia for the 5th anniversary of Raygunworks it was my launch into fanfic heaven!

"What's going on?" Wufei paused in the doorway of the lounge, his newspaper under his arm, his hair escaping out of its band and his glasses slightly askew on his long, straight nose.  
  
It had been a long, hot, distressing ride back from work. The strike meant only one in three trains was running; the oppressive summer heat had made every commuter a borderline psychotic; and then some hooded youth who obviously had a death wish tenacious beyond belief had knocked into him ­ twice ­ and made him drop his frappuccino on to the tracks below. Before he'd taken even one sip.  
  
The youth had apologised profusely, but Wufei didn't need any further stress to finish off his week. Obviously.  
  
He looked into the lounge and frowned. The glasses slid down a little further.  
  
Duo uncurled himself from a comfortable position on the couch. "So I'm guessing you don't need any further stress," came his long, slow drawl. "I'm a sensitive, new age male. I can see that. Something about the way your fingers are welded to the handle of your portfolio case. Something about the homicidal gleam in your eye."  
  
Wufei peeled the remains of the newspaper from where the afternoon's heat had stuck it to the skin of his upper arm and dropped it on to the hall table. There'd be newsprint all up his arm but he could care less. He carefully unwrapped his fingers from their pseudo rigor mortis around his case. Then he moistened his dry, pursed lips, preparing his carefully balanced response.  
  
"Love it when you do that," Duo murmured. "Purse your lips like that. For _me_." His eyes looked wide and innocent but his mouth smiled wickedly, licking around his words like they were nuggets of something luscious, illicit and inevitably chocolate-flavoured. "But I guess you know that."  
  
Wufei tried to ignore the way that Duo's mouth moved. Sometimes it promised delights that couldn't be bought or begged anywhere this side of Paradise. Sometimes it meant ­ most definitely ­ further stress, though of a different kind. Wufei sighed. He never really knew what it would bring ­ never knew what _Duo_ would bring.  
  
His heart leapt, greeting that thought with fearful delight. It stimulated him beyond belief. He had no doubt that Duo knew that, in return.  
  
He took a couple of steps into the lounge. "What's going on?" he repeated. Quite calmly; in his most measured tone.  
  
"Nothing much," Duo replied, in such a way that the opposite was patently true. "Just thought you needed to chill out ­ hey, just listen to the strain in your voice. This contract has been hell for you. Every day, into the city, mixing with the sweaty, seething masses..."  
  
"I never said that," Wufei said, hastily. "I've enjoyed being involved in real design at last."  
  
"But not being involved with real consumers," smiled Duo.  
  
Wufei grimaced. "I've spent too long working from home. It just takes getting used to."  
  
"The clamour; the travel; the squabbling; the office politics..."  
  
Wufei sighed and a smile teased at the edges of his mouth. "And that's just at the water cooler."  
  
Duo's smile grew wider, the skin crinkling at the outer edges of his eyes as he watched the tension begin to seep out of the other man. God, he loved to watch that, it was better than any other drug of choice. He never tired of it; never bored of this man and his intelligence and his generous wit. "It'll be finished in a month," he said, softly, "and you can work from here again. I like us both working from home."  
  
"Your idea of us working from home has a rather different agenda than my need to earn money," said Wufei, dryly. "Your career aspirations for us tend to involve over eighty per cent of my time - _our_ time ­ in bed. I find it difficult to create town planning diagrams from that - _those_ \- angles."  
  
Duo was laughing now, standing by the side of the couch and offering him a glass of something pale, chilled, and full of what looked like unashamedly luxurious bubbles. Wufei gazed back at his lover, seeing so clearly the similarity between man and Moet.  
  
"That's champagne, isn't it?"  
  
Duo shrugged with a gentle, sensual grace. A trickle of condensation ran down the side of the glass and over the edge of his thumb. When Wufei took the glass from his hand, he lifted that thumb back up to his mouth and pressed it slowly between his lips, absorbing the drop of cool water.  
  
Wufei watched every movement; his hand felt numb around the stem of the glass. His groin ached with a heat that had nothing to do with the lack of air conditioning in public transport. "Have I forgotten a birthday or something?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No need to think you're at fault. It's just a day. Just special because it's us."  
  
Wufei wasn't fooled. Spending time with Duo kept him on his toes in more ways than one; kept him continuously alert to mood and nuance; kept him sharp and suspicious in the most delicious of ways. _Living_ with Duo had only honed those skills over the course of...  
  
...a year.  
  
"It's a year," he said, rather too abruptly, but then his back was still hurting from a buggy that some woman had chosen to park against his kidneys for all of ten stops. "A year that we've lived here. Together."  
  
Duo's eyes widened a little further. "Is it really?"  
  
Wufei started to laugh. His gaze ranged over the room ­ the drawn curtains; the subdued lighting; the extra cushions on the couch. The warm, meaty aroma of something cooking in the kitchen. The ice bucket perched carelessly on the low table; the soft chink of the cubes inside it shifting as the warmth of the room began to melt them.  
  
"You wanted to celebrate it. Should I have asked to leave work early?"  
  
There was more laughter, from both of them now. Duo pressed up against him, his hand sliding round Wufei's waist, his mouth at Wufei's neck. "Maybe..."  
  
Wufei arched back, baring the skin of his throat, moist from the sweat of his journey, throbbing with the pulse of his excitement. " _Much_ earlier..."  
  
"Very..." hissed Duo, "very, _very_ much earlier..." He nibbled at the skin under Wufei's ear, his hands slipping down to cup the cheeks of his lover's ass through his heat-creased pants.  
  
Wufei leaned forward into the harbour of Duo's body, nestling his head on the other man's shoulder, running his own hand down the seductive planes of Duo's back. The skin was very warm there and his fingers followed Duo's spine, a ridge of sharp bones and tight flesh. The small dip at the bottom smoothed up into the curve of his ass ­ the skin there was also warm; also delicious to touch; also goose bumping under the path of Wufei's fingertips...  
  
Duo sucked in a breath and moaned.  
  
Wufei slid his hands back up to Duo's shoulders and pushed him gently to arms' length.  
  
"I like this welcome look," he said. He was slightly breathless.  
  
Duo smiled, his eyes now heavy-lidded and decidedly less focussed. "The glass of champagne look?"  
  
Wufei tutted. He ran a finger slowly ­ _tortuously_ slowly ­ down the trail of hair between Duo's nipples, springing them back gently against their natural line.  
  
"Ohhh," sighed Duo. "You mean the _nude_ look?"  
  
Wufei let his eyes run hungrily up and down the naked man in his lounge. "Yes. The nude look."  
  
"Goes with everything," panted Duo, nudging himself back against Wufei. "Let me demonstrate."  
  
"No," said Wufei, startling Duo so that he stepped back. "Let _me_." He removed his glasses, folding them carefully and putting them aside. He took a mouthful of his champagne and put the glass back on the table. Then he sank down to his knees in front of the other man, his hands supporting himself as he went, running firmly down the taut skin of Duo's waist, Duo's hips, Duo's thighs...  
  
"Fuck," sighed Duo, as if he breathed a particularly precious poem.  
  
Wufei smiled with closed lips and then slid his mouth carefully over Duo's rearing cock. The champagne was still cool, still fizzing. Duo felt it on the straining flesh of his arousal; he felt Wufei's strong lips consume him; he felt the blood rush through his naked body as if he stood in the path of a twister.  
  
"Love it when you do that," he moaned. "Like _that_. For _me_. Did I say that before?"  
  
Wufei mumbled something that was part agreement, part ravenous pleasure. His head moved slowly, Duo's hand in his hair merely following, not directing. Again and again, back and forth, in against Duo's groin then back up to the tip, the champagne warming and melting in with Wufei's saliva, lubricating his mouth, bathing the swollen flesh as he sucked.  
  
"Gonna..." gasped Duo.  
  
"I know," muttered Wufei, his mouth opening to speak and to grasp at a fresh breath before going back down.  
  
"It's... your anniversary gift," grunted Duo. He was very flushed; one hand clutched the back of the couch and the other gripped cruelly into Wufei's scalp, but he would be forgiven because it was unavoidable, the only way he could stay upright at the moment of climax. "Didn't bother with the... cute gift wrapping."  
  
Duo felt the scrape of his lover's teeth over the crown of his cock as Wufei laughed softly.  
  
"This is cute enough for me." _You always are_ , he nearly said, but then his mouth was filled with a spurt of thick, sticky cum, a hot new burst in amongst the softening alcohol bubbles and his own juices. He gagged, welcoming it, sucking harder than he'd meant to, but desperate to take all he could. His hand tightened on Duo's thigh, his fingers making pink penny-shapes in the pale flesh.  
  
Duo cried out as he came, babbling some nonsense words in the back of his throat that included both cursing and pleading. His back arched as his cock spat out its satisfaction, and then he held tightly to Wufei until his body stopped shuddering and his feet became firm again on the floor.  
  
Wufei stood slowly, licking his lips, straightening out his own back. When Duo reached fumbling fingers to his chest, he let his lover peel his shirt up over his arms, savouring the stretch with a body tired of clothes and the pressures of a week's work.  
  
"Tasty," sighed Duo. "Today's news, hot from the flesh." He dipped his head and licked at a line of smudged newsprint along Wufei's bare elbow. "Look, don't feel bad at forgetting today. It's not like it made the national papers..."  
  
Wufei shivered at the flickering tongue, teasing at the sensitive areas under his arm and shoulder. "Who said I forgot?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smiled at the bemusement in Duo's voice. He took a step away again, breathing heavily, the movement in his broad chest stirring new trickles of sweat. He flipped open the straining button of his pants, then reached for Duo's hand and slid it down inside his boxers.  
  
Duo's eyes opened wide again. They glinted like a switchblade unfolding. He whistled, appreciatively.  
  
"Guess where _my_ gift wrapping is," sighed Wufei. He felt Duo's hand tangle in amongst his sweaty hairs; his palm close possessively around Wufei's fiercely erect cock.  
  
"You wore this all the way home?"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"At this tension?" As Wufei nodded again, Duo's expression softened. He smiled, his expression both lascivious and loving, though Wufei's eyes were half-closed with anguished pleasure, and he may not have seen the look.  
  
It may not have mattered.  
  
"God, you're hard," Duo sighed, almost reverently. He pushed Wufei's pants to the floor and helped him kick them to the side so that he was as naked as Duo. Their skins were a shining contrast in the dimming light, their limbs nudging with need and desire against each other. Duo's fingers gently peeled off the slim, tight leather band around Wufei's cock and balls, releasing him. His cock throbbed against Duo's hand, damp desire at its tip, slicking the fingers that caressed it.  
  
Wufei groaned with almost inexpressible delight. The journey home had, indeed, been a nightmare. "I reckoned the occasion should be..."  
  
"Celebrated," Duo finished, nodding. "Love it when you do that. For _me_." He was panting again and his cock was bobbing encouragingly between his legs. He really - _really_ \- liked to see that on Wufei. To see him restrained, and _desperate_ for release ­ and best of all, to be able to offer that release. He leaned against his lover and their mouths met greedily.  
  
"It's been a good time. Together, I mean," Wufei murmured.  
  
"Still is," Duo sighed back.  
  
Wufei nodded and they both smiled, their lips tracing the shape of each other's, knowing and desiring and understanding. Wufei gripped Duo again, rubbing their cocks together, his need so urgent that Duo felt it as a shock through his own body.  
  
"Use me," Wufei hissed.  
  
Duo stroked his hands down Wufei's chest, watching the skin shudder and Wufei's eyes cloud with angry, excited impatience. Then he turned his back to him and bent over, resting his arms against the back of the couch. He looked back over his shoulder, his braid brushing at his cheek, his eyes hot and mischievous.  
  
Wufei smiled, deeply and joyfully. He moved closer, stepping between Duo's outstretched thighs, rubbing his cock slowly with one hand and smoothing the other over Duo's muscled buttocks.  
  
"Say it, then," whispered Duo, grinning, sweating. "You know you want to."  
  
Wufei laughed again. "I love it when you do that," he said, no longer any strain left in his voice. "For _me_."  
  
End


End file.
